Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transmitter and receiver and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Arts
A contactless wireless charging method is an energy transfer method for electromagnetically transferring energy without using a wire in a method for sending energy through an existing wire so that the energy is used as power for an electronic device. The contactless wireless transmission method includes an electromagnetic induction method and a resonant method. In the electromagnetic induction method, a power transmission unit generates a magnetic field through a power transmission coil (i.e., a primary coil), and a power reception coil (i.e., a secondary coil) is placed at the location where an electric current may be induced so that power is transferred. In the resonant method, energy is transmitted using a resonant phenomenon between the transmission coil and the reception coil. In this case, a system is configured so that the primary coil and the secondary coil have the same resonant frequency, and resonant mode energy coupling between the transmission and reception coils is used.